Logging Camp (Second Visit)
Alone Again Reach the Copper Mill Exit Jacob's hiding place to find a bin of supplies sitting near the cave entrance and a base camp. If you use the camp, you unlock another camp journal. If you want to just move along with the story, follow your objective beacon to the copper mill. But if you want the rest of the collectibles, keep following along. If you read the monolith near the other camp before, there's a coin cache buried on one of the ledges below Lara's feet. To get over there, drop off the ledge just southeast of the camp. Drop down again to another ledge and follow it to the left. Drop down three more times to reach the cache. Another cave is near the cache. (It is marked with a crypt symbol on the map.) If you enter the dark cave, it counts towards the Into the Darkness Challenge. Continue down to a room with some cloth and a archway covered by bricks. Bust it down with your axe and pick up two Byzantine coins. Follow the tunnel, climb over the pile of rocks and continue along. Pick up two more coins '''near a skeleton. Deeper into the cave is a '''mural. Climb onto the ledge to the right of the mural and follow the tunnel to an overlook that looks down at a pool. On the ledge to the right is a document. Now swim through the tunnel with the tree roots growing above it. This leads you over to a ledge where you can get out of the water. Climb up on the left into a tunnel with some magnesite ore. There is a small opening that leads to the crypt. Drop down into the room and pick up two Byzantine coins, cloth, and another coin '''that sits in a container. Open the sarcophagus to gain an '''Ancient Bow Part. After you find the other part of this bow, you can craft it at any base camp. Climb over the rocks to get back to the passageway by the mural. Make your way back to the entrance. After you exit the cave, cross over the busted wooden bridge over the frozen stream to the right of the base camp. Now that you have rope arrows, go behind the cabin and use a rope arrow to pull off the rope-wrapped panel. Under the cabin is a strongbox. It contains a Submachine Gun Component. NOTE: You may want to fast travel back to the 'Siberian Wilderness' and get the '''relic' hidden behind the rope barrier. See the walkthrough for details.'' As you go back to the base camp, an on-screen notification will alert you to a Mission that is nearby. Go into the cabin to talk to the general. If you accept his mission, your map is updated with a green circle that shows where to go. That mission takes you back to the train yard, so click here for the walkthrough. In the process, you can find an explorer’s satchel, a relic, and a survival cache. After you've completed the first mission, a second Mission '''can be found at the front of the wooden shack behind the other general's cabin. It is given by a wounded man. He asks you to clear out a nearby wolf den for his people. Head up the hill towards the sawmill. Cross the metal bridge to the left and skin two deer bodies for '''hides. Pick up some rifle ammo. There's a monolith off to the right, but you need Level 3 Russian '''to read it. Leave it for now. On the left is a tower with a '''salvage crate inside, and if you go up the slope to the left of the cave '''(labeled '''C6 '''on the map) you can find an '''archivist's map. Enter the cave. Follow the right wall, ready a weapon as you progress. Lara goes into a crouch when she spots the wolves up ahead. There's five of them in total, but''' two will jump out first'. Use your poison arrows to effectively take them out, and then kill the others. A message will pop up when they're dead, showing that you've completed the mission from before. Skin them for hides and skin the deer carcass as well. Pick up some '''poison mushrooms', and dig out two magnesite ore deposits from the cave walls. Exit the cave. NOTE: If you return to this area later in the game, at night, there is a rare '''white wolf '''lurking around in this cave. It is random, but killing it gives you some '''exotic hides'. '' Return to the general in the cabin from before and talk to him again. He gives you another Mission '''to do, which involves tracking down a '''Carrier Bird '''and killing it to find a important message. After you accept, the bird is shown in green on the map. The bird appears around the sawmill for most of the time, but he can pop up in other places. Try to track it down as fast as you can and kill it, before it flys off to a new location. After you kill it, you do not have to search its body, just return to the general and you'll get your reward: a '''Shotgun Spreader Choke. Sounds fun right? Now you have to wait until you acquire a shotgun to use it. After you finish the bird mission, there's another Mission '''waiting for you to complete, it's over in the wolf cave you explored earlier (marked '''C6 '''on the map.) . Make your way over there. (the two men standing outside the cave are not mission givers.) Your mission giver asks you to track down three pieces of '''Enemy Intelligence. This mission takes you back to the Gulag, so click here for the walkthrough. After you complete the mission, the man will give you a Rifle Suppressor and some''' XP'. If you return across the bridge at this point, there are some '''Trinity soldiers '''swarming around over there. With your new toy on the rifle, it should be easy to take them out, as you can now use the rifle for stealth kills. Just don't get too close to them. Or, if you'd like, you can just avoid the battle by heading south towards the base camp. Dig up a '''survival cache' on the way to the Challenge Tomb. Head north, past the sawmill, and inbetween two rocks. The cache is buried behind the rocks clustered to the left. Continue north to the tomb. It is located inside a cave (marked C4 '''on the map) on the northeast side of the area, and a '''base camp sits above it. Approach this area cautiously. The first time visiting this area after the Gulag, a snow leopard '''is sitting on a ledge above the cave. It does respawn. Shoot it from a distance with some poison arrows, but unlike the bear, they do not slow the cat down. It will immediately jump down and run straight at Lara. Whip out the rifle and fire some quick bursts into its body. It should fall soon enough. Skin it for some '''exotic hides. The cave is now safe to enter. If this is the first time you entered a cave, it will count towards the Challenge, or if you haven't completed the challenge yet. Use a rope arrow to yank away the rope barrier at the back of the cave. Pry open the metal door and follow the tunnel to a base camp. Click here for the tomb walkthrough, which contains a base camp, two relics, two documents, an explorer’s satchel, an archivist's map, and three survival caches, plus the codex '''that grants you the '''Inner Strength Skill. When you're done inside the cave, exit and emerge back outside. Turn left and follow the ledge on the cliff wall. If you move onto the upper ledges, you can find a salvage crate. Instead of riding the zip line, drop onto the ledge below to find a new cave. It has a wooden impact barrier across it; blow it open with your pistol. Dig up a coin cache just outside the cave and enter to find an explorer’s satchel. Exit the cave and head south, towards the Copper Mill. Look for another cave (C8) on the eastern wall. Pull down the rope barrier blocking your way. Inside is a strongbox which contains a Compound Bow Part, along with some''' cloth''' and a coin. Back outside, look around to spot a guard tower. Climb up into it and pick up some''' salvage and various supplies. Ride down the zip line to a platform with more items. You can wait and do this later when you come back for a '''coin cache. Head towards the copper mill and, right before you enter, go down the hill to the west to find more salvage and a survival cache that is buried on the cliff looking down at a river (the explorer’s satchel reveals its location.). Go back up the hill to the gate and pick up a bit of pistol ammo to the right of the gate. Continue through to the next part of the level. NOTE: There are still things to be completed in this area. They are: *''The first monolith you read reveals the locations of several coin caches:'' **''One is by the chain link fence that is south of the Communications Tower base camp'' **''Another is on a ledge below the Hidden Refuge base camp'' **''Outside the cave with the wooden impact barrier (C8) '' *''The monolith near the Copper Mill Yard base camp '''reveals some more '''coin caches:'' **''On top of the rocks between the Copper Mill and the Logging Camp'' **''Inside the cave with the snow leopard(C4) '' **''Near the cave (C6) where you cleared out the wolves for the mission. The cache is on a snow covered ledge.'' *''The third monolith near the main wolf den requires Level 3 Russian, which you will probably unlock when exploring the Copper Mill. It reveals some coin caches:'' **''Between the tank and fence that are southeast of the Logging Camp base camp'' **''On a ledge partway up the rock formation you climbed up for the first mission. Climb up as you did before and it is buried in front of the wooden wall.'' **''Near the crypt entrance below the Installation Vista base camp'' *''After you unlock the Combat Knife 'in the 'Abandoned Mines, return to the Communications Tower base camp. You now have access to a Challenge, which involves cutting down flags:'' **''One flag is on the porch of the Supply Shack'' **''Below the shack and base camp is another'' **''Continue down the stairs from the previous flag. Slide down the slope and climb on top of the water tank for the next one'' **''There's another flag on top of the Sawmill. Watch out for enemies '' **''Head downhill to the Logging Camp base camp and the next flag is hanging on the fence by the river'' **''The next flag is when you're traveling to the Copper Mill. Follow the road by the river and look for the guard tower. It is just below the tower'' **''The last flag is right next to the next the Copper Mill base camp'' *''One cave (C9) has a metal impact barrier on it, so return here with explosives. Blow it open, and inside you'll find a strongbox containing the last (if you've been following this walkthrough) Bolt Action Rifle Part. '' *''There's another cave (C10) down by the water. There are several wolves skulking around inside. After you've taken care of them, enter and grab the huge amount of magnesite ore.'' Category:Rise of the Tomb Raider Walkthroughs